speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Innkeeper Chronicles series
Innkeeper Chronicles series , also known as the Dina Demille series by Ilona Andrews, Author of the Kate Daniels series and The Edge series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi blendeded Series Description or Overview On the outside, Dina Demille is the epitome of normal. She runs a quaint Victorian Bed and Breakfast in a small Texas town, owns a Shih Tzu named Beast, and is a perfect neighbor, whose biggest problem should be what to serve her guests for breakfast. But Dina is…different: Her broom is a deadly weapon; her Inn is magic and thinks for itself. Meant to be a lodging for otherworldly visitors, the only permanent guest is a retired Galactic aristocrat who can’t leave the grounds because she’s responsible for the deaths of millions and someone might shoot her on sight. Under the circumstances, “normal” is a bit of a stretch for Dina. And now, something with wicked claws and deepwater teeth has begun to hunt at night….Feeling responsible for her neighbors, Dina decides to get involved. Before long, she has to juggle dealing with the annoyingly attractive, ex-military, new neighbor, Sean Evans—an alpha-strain werewolf—and the equally arresting cosmic vampire soldier, Arland, while trying to keep her inn and its guests safe. But the enemy she’s facing is unlike anything she’s ever encountered before. It’s smart, vicious, and lethal, and putting herself between this creature and her neighbors might just cost her everything. ~ Clean Sweep (Excerpt) Lead's Species *Witch or mage-like (though not called that) Primary Supe *Magic Inn What Sets it Apart *Mgic Inn, humor Narrative Type and Narrators *First perso narrative told by Dina Demille. Books in Series Innkeeper Chronicles series: # Clean Sweep (Dec 20 2013) ~ Excerpts # Sweep in Peace (unknown) ~ Book #2 serial posting for free Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Author onsite * Kate Daniels series * The Edge series * Alphas series (series in limbo) * Hidden Legacy series * Ilona Andrews World Building Setting small Texas town Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Supe: Alpha-strain werewolves, armored vampires, magical broom opens dimensions, magical-sentient B&B Inns, guests from other planets & dimensions, alien supernaturals, ✥ SciFi: Aliens, alien invasions, inter-galactic wars, programmable viruses that can alter entire species Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Dina runs a sentient Bed & Breakfast (a B&B that can connect with it’s Innkeeper, and rearrange itself to better suit her wishes) whose guests are exclusively A-L-I-E-N-S and creatures from parallel dimensions. Dina can wave her magical broom and open Stargate-like portals to other worlds. ~ Rabid Reads ✥ Dina is an innkeeper with magical abilities who runs an unusual bed and breakfast. Apparently innkeepers of this world, which is very similar to the Earth of our time but with some additions have some unusual duties and responsibilities and can do interesting things. These Inns apparently exist in the several dimensions/realities at the same time and serve as Gateways to earth for the guests from other galaxies/worlds. Innkeepers’ first loyalties are to their guests and Inns and if I understood correctly more often than not they are neutral to everything else around them as long as it does not threaten their guests. But I am guessing that in the rare circumstances they can decide that neutrality be damned and join the fight as Dina did. ~ Dear Author ✥ Innkeepers are neutral parties who play host to all manner of guests and have a magical link to the inns they guard/live in. These aren’t your typical inns: they take in guests from across the galaxies, resulting in some very interesting moments. Dina, for example, has one permanent guest, Her Grace Caldenia ka ret Magren, a delightful older lady with a taste for Funyons and flesh who resides at the inn to avoid bounty hunters and galactic persecution. And Her Grace is only one of the interesting characters we meet in Ckean Sweep: there are also vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings. And the writers definitely make these species stand out from others in the genre. Werewolves, for example, were genetically engineered on a different planet and vampires are also extraterrestrials whose behaviours make humans believe they are undead. They also have a very unique reaction to caffeine! There are associations and rankings for these inns, just like regular accommodations. Dina’s a new Innkeeper and her inn had been neglected for some time so she’s got the uphill battle in terms of reputation. An inn needs a strong reputation to attract guests, after all, and Gertrude Hunt (Dina’s Inn) had been hibernating long enough to fall into disrepair. That, combined with Dina’s newbie status, means that Gertrude Hunt only has two stars, and can’t afford to lose any. Innkeepers have magic but their abilities are strongest at their inns and they weaken considerably off the grounds, which makes sense given that they are innkeepers. ~ Tynga's Reviews Protagonist Dina is determined to face the unknown creature menacing Red Deer, Texas, even if it means venturing off inn grounds. And this is one of Dina’s most endearing qualities: her strong sense of right and wrong, even when it puts her at risk. She’s also clever, brave, and determined, traits characteristic of an Andrews’ heroine. The men in Clean Sweep are also well developed. Sean, the werewolf, is a Bad Boy through and through while Arland, a vampire, is more of a gentlemanly rogue. ~ Tynga's Reviews Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Clean Sweep: On the outside, Dina Demille is the epitome of normal. She runs a quaint Victorian Bed and Breakfast in a small Texas town, owns a Shih Tzu named Beast, and is a perfect neighbor, whose biggest problem should be what to serve her guests for breakfast. But Dina is…different: Her broom is a deadly weapon; her Inn is magic and thinks for itself. Meant to be a lodging for otherworldly visitors, the only permanent guest is a retired Galactic aristocrat who can’t leave the grounds because she’s responsible for the deaths of millions and someone might shoot her on sight. Under the circumstances, “normal” is a bit of a stretch for Dina. And now, something with wicked claws and deepwater teeth has begun to hunt at night….Feeling responsible for her neighbors, Dina decides to get involved. Before long, she has to juggle dealing with the annoyingly attractive, ex-military, new neighbor, Sean Evans—an alpha-strain werewolf—and the equally arresting cosmic vampire soldier, Arland, while trying to keep her inn and its guests safe. But the enemy she’s facing is unlike anything she’s ever encountered before. It’s smart, vicious, and lethal, and putting herself between this creature and her neighbors might just cost her everything. ~ The Book Maven ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Sweep in Peace: Book #2 serial posting for free Category:Series